Phineas and Ferb's Subspace Adventure
by Gooddoggeorge
Summary: This was inspired by SSBB's story mode. Phineas, Ferb, and they're new friends must band together to save the world from an unspeakable evil. Will they prevail, or will the world be plunged into Subspace?


**Phineas and Ferb's Subspace Adventure**  
><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> The Plan Unfolds

One good Summer day, in a flying colliseum, Isabella, Chum-Chum, and Candace were in the bleachers rooting for they're guys.

Candace was thinking something. _Should I bust him now, or wait untill after the match? Eh, I'll bust him if he doesn't win this thing._

"Yeah, I just know Phineas is gonna win this!" Isabella said.

"No, Fanboy's gonna win." Chum-Chum said.

"The geek in the purple superhero get-up?" Isabella asked. "Yeah, I think Phineas is gonna beat him."

"You did NOT just call him the G word!" Chum-Chum replied.

"Hey, wasn't Perry with us?" Candace asked.

At the snack bar, what looked like a mysterious man in a trench coat with a fedora walked up to the person at the counter. The mysterious person slipped the man a piece of paper that said "PASSWORD: Nachos with Jalapenos".

"All right, Agent P, get in." the person at the counter said as he opened up a hatch in the counter.

The mysterious man revealed to be Perry the Platypus, AKA Agent P, on stilts. Perry hopped down the hatch and slid down a tube until he landed in a chair in his lair. (Hey, that rhymed.) Perry pushed a button for the monitor and it showed his boss, Major Monogram, only with a party hat on at what looks like a child's party.

"Oh, Agent P!" Monogram said, embarrased. "Uh, sorry about this. It's my niece's birthday. Carl, switch to close up."

The camera then showed a close-up of Monogram.

"Much better. We've recently detected Doofenshmirtz in his, as the kids call it, a 'blimp'." he said. "Rumor has it he also has some new henchmen working for him. Figure out as much as you can, Agent P."

Perry then leaped out of his chair and into his Platajet. Perry then took off.

"In the meantime, I'll be enjoying this cake." Monogram said.

Of course, Isabella, Chum-Chum, and Candace weren't the only ones watching. On a hip looking bus, Ami and Yumi of the band Puffy AmiYumi, along with they're manager, Kaz, we're also watching the fight on the TV.

"Come on, Phineas! You can do it!" Ami cheered.

"Yeah, Phineas, kick his butt!" Yumi shouted.

"Am I the only one who bet money on Fanboy?" Kaz asked.

"You mean the geek in the purple superhero getup?" Yumi said.

"It's just that he reminds me of myself when I was in high school." Kaz replied.

"Oh yeah, you dressed up as Batman for you're yearbook photo." Ami said.

The three then chuckled at it, Kaz stopping before the two girls.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Kaz asked again.

Phineas entered his side of the arena, and Fanboy entered his.

"Go Phineas!" Isabella cheered.

"Go Fanboy!" Chum-Chum cheered.

"Hey, good luck Fanboy." Phineas said.

"Yeah, good luck's what you're gonna need, 'cause IT IS ON LIKE GODZILLA VS. GIGAN!" Fanboy shouted.

"Uh... okay." Phineas said.

**Song:** Beautiful Brawl  
><span><strong>Song type:<strong> Country Rock  
><span><strong>Montage:<strong> Phineas and Fanboy fight each other in a somewhat comical fashion.

Well, them boys got out that Friday night,  
>Said they knew what they're gonna do today,<br>They're gonna fight, fight, fight!  
>Into a beautiful brawl.<br>(_Yeah, yeah, a beautiful one_)

Beautiful brawl, come on come on!  
>(<em>Come on come on<em>)  
>Nothin' like a good old one-on-one.<br>(_One-on-one_)  
>It's a be-<br>au-  
>ti-<br>ful  
>Brawl!<p>

(Song ends here)

The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated blimp flew over the stadium. You could hear the jingle singers sining _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!_. Perry flew his Platajet up to the blimp and hooked onto it using a grappling hook. As Perry swang off, he clicked a button on his car keys, and his Platajet gave a high-pitched beep twice. Perry then made his way into the interior of the blimp, only to be grabbed by a mechanical arm and placed in a mysterious container. Perry tried to break out, but the container zapped him.

"Well, well, well, look what the platypus dragged in." Doofenshmirtz said sinisterly. "Perry the Platypus, that is."

Perry gave an angry chatter at his nemesis.

"I suppose you came here because Monogram told you I have some new henchmen." Doofenshmirtz said to the trapped platypus. "But it isn't true. I haven't been hiring any henchmen."

Perry then noticed Aggregor in the corner with his arms crossed. The platypus agent pointed at him.

"Oh, him? He's not a henchman." Doofenshmirtz fibbed. "He's the... uh... cable guy."

Perry just gave the evil doctor a look saying he wasn't buying it.

"Okay, Perry the Platypus, you caught me." Doofenshmirtz said. "He's one of the henchmen I got working from me."

"For you see we villains work for a higher purpose now." Aggregor explained as he came up to Perry. "And that higher purpose wishes to plunge the world into his own... a world called Subspace."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "You work for me now just like J, so I explain the evil schemes!"

"Yes... ugh... boss." Aggregor said to Doofenshmirtz, less than pleased.

"Okay, thanks for ruining the moment for me." Doofenshmirtz said. "Anyway, Perry the Platypus, as they say in France, adios!"

At that, a teleporter fired up and Perry the trapped platypus was warped off.

"France? Really?" Aggregor said.

"Oh, right." Doofenshmirtz replied. "That's China, isn't it?"

Aggregor just glared. We can instantly tell he didn't like working for Doofenshmirtz.

Back on the field, Fanboy was thrown into the side.

"Yay!" Isabella cheered.

"Aw." Chum-Chum sighed.

Now Phineas was thrown into the side.

"Aw." Isabella sighed.

"Yay!" Chum-Chum cheered.

Phineas and Fanboy then leaped towards each other, then stopped in midair because a shadow surrounded them.

"Um, did you invite company?" Fanboy asked.

And then, tons of tiny, purple metal balls fell onto the stadium and released odd-looking creatures.

"Hang on, Fanboy! I'm coming to help!" Chum-Chum said as he leaped into the stadium.

"Wait for me, Phineas!" Isabella said, also leaping into the stadium.

"You're gonna make me go too, aren't you?" Candace asked as Isabella grabbed her into the stadium.

The five leaped into battle. Phineas attacked a creature with a metal pole to the head. Isabella used her sash as a whip. Fanboy, Chum-Chum, and Candace were surrounded. Then Chum-Chum grabbed Fanboy and filled his mouth up with gumballs. He then used Fanboy like a machine gun to knock the creatures back.

Back on the blimp, Doofenshmirtz and Aggregor.

"Well... 'boss'..." Aggregor said. "Those minions you made are failing us."

"Don't worry. We have back-up plan B and C." Doofenshmirtz said.

"What happened to back-up plan A?" Aggregor asked.

Doofenshmirtz had a flashback from about an hour ago, showing Doofenshmirtz in the bathroom.

"Shangrala!" flashback Doofenshmirtz sang. "You'll live forever in Shangrala!"

He then accidently kicked the machine into a full bathtub, causing it to short out. Back to reality.

"Uh... I don't remember." Doofenshmirtz fibbed again.

Back on the stadium, the five had just won the fight.

"Wow..." Fanboy said.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Fanboy and Chum-Chum said at the same time.

"I have a feeling the fight isn't over yet." Phineas said.

At that, a cloaked figure came out of the blimp on a hoverboard.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked the cloaked man.

The figure just gave an evil smirk and dropped a ball onto the stage. Two E-100 robots then opened up the ball, revealing...

"A bomb!" Isabella shouted.

"I got it!" Phineas said, running towards the bomb.

Phineas was just about to get to the bomb, but then he was whacked away and into the sky.

"Phineas!" Isabella cried.

"Phineas is gone!" Fanboy said, putting his arms of Isabella's shoulders.

"But Phineas..." Isabella said before Fanboy slapped her across the face.

"HE'S GONE!" Fanboy shouted.

A growl was heard.

"Now what?" asked Candace.

At that, a black ooze flowed out of the bomb. It then morphed into a muscular humanoid with a long tongue and very sharp teeth, Venom.

"Venom, that's what." Venom said.

"Oh, a symbiote." Chum-Chum said.

"Yep, I think the four of us can take him on. What do you think, girls?" Fanboy said, realizing Isabella and Candace are no longer next to him. "Girls?"

Isabella and Candace were in cages held by Venom.

"You want you're ladies? Come and get them." Venom hissed while growing five times his size.

We might want to look away from the savage beating about to be given to... WOAH LOOK AT THAT!

_**POW! CRASH! BAM!**_

OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT THAT ARM FLY!

_**RRRIIIIIIIIP!**_

OUCH!

_**KABLAMMO!**_

Camera comes back to Fanboy and Chum-Chum, who have somehow beaten Venom.

"How'd we do that?" Chum-Chum asked.

"Anything's possible when it's done off-screen." Fanboy explained.

"That makes sense." Chum-Chum said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Isabella said.

"I could be tons better." Candace said.

Soon after, a blue, dragon-like creature called a Salamence landed. A bounty hunter named Hunter J leaped off the Salamence.

"Who're you?" Chum-Chum asked.

"That's classified, kid." Hunter J said sternly. "I don't reveal my secrets to twerps like you."

"What a witch." Fanboy said muttered under his breath.

At that, Hunter J aimed her arm cannon at Candace and shot a beam at her, causing the teenaged girl to become nothing but a statue.

"You were saying?" J said, now pointing her arm cannon at Fanboy.

"Y'know, some people call someone a witch as a compliment!" Fanboy said nervously. "Like, you know, 'Hey, look at that witch! I wanna party with her!' or something like that, yeah."

Then, Candace was put in a case and flown up into the blimp above. Hunter J climbed back onto her Salamence and flew off.

"After her!" Isabella shouted.

The three chased after J. Soon after, Chum-Chum noticed the bomb was detonating.

"Uh, guys..." Chum-Chum managed to say before the bomb began to explode, causing a black hole.

"Run!" Fanboy shouted.

The three crammed into one escape pod and blasted out of the stadium before the entire stadium was sucked into the black hole.

"Well, I guess we're safe now." Isabella said. "Even though my hand is stuck in Chum-Chum's pocket."

"That's not my pocket." Chum-Chum said.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
